Estúpida Lovegood
by tyna fest
Summary: Él la mira confuso. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca por la cabeza? — ¿De qué hablas Lunática? ¿Desde cuándo soy el elegido? ¿No se supone que San Potter es el elegido? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Ah, perdón, lo olvidaba. Olvidaba que la cordura es una de tus carencias— le espeta arrastrando las palabras.


******Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer one-shot de Draco/Luna. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo pottérico son de J. K Rowling , salvo esta la trama de esta historia, que me pertenece.**

**Basado en sexto curso.**

**Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**17:00**

De las conversaciones más absurdas e incoherentes surgen las ideas más descabelladas. Es en esas conversaciones en las que se abordan una infinidad de temas hasta que concluyen en algo tonto como el primer beso. Luna Lovegood a menudo suele estar presente en esas conversaciones, escuchando a Ginny cada vez que habla sobre Dean Thomas y cuantos besos y abrazos le da a lo largo del día. Sin embargo, ella prefiere charlar sobre criaturas mágicas. Le resulta más interesante, pero Ginny no la escucha. Piensa como casi todo el mundo que eso son tonterías. Encuentra más sugestivo hablar de sus citas con el Gryffindor.  
A veces, Luna se cansa y bosteza, a lo que Ginny no responde muy bien— _Claro tú te aburres porque como no te han besado nunca, haces como si no te importase_— y Luna está harta. Está molesta por tener que escuchar un día tras otro ese tipo de comentarios. Pero esa tarde en concreto, es diferente. Sus ojos se iluminan y sonríe. Ha encontrado la solución.

— Ginny, dentro de una hora volveré y habré besado a alguien— dice levantándose de la silla para marcharse de la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?— Ginny no se lo cree. Es obvio que le está tomando el pelo. Seguramente lo haga para que no la moleste más con ese tema— Luna, no hace falta que hagas ninguna tontería. Ya te llegará ese momento...

— No me importa Ginny. Creo que el primer beso no es tan especial. Hay cosas más interesantes, ¿no crees? Como los _torposoplos_ o…

— Sí, sí Luna. Lo que tú digas ¿pero a quién se supone que vas a besar?— la voz de Ginny suena burlona. Le resulta inimaginable verla abalanzándose sobre cualquiera.

— Sinceramente, me da igual. Daré una vuelta y a las seis en punto besaré al primer chico que vea— Luna sonríe. Está muy segura de sí misma. Esas cosas no suelen preocuparle. No lo ve para tanto.

— ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? ¿Y si a esa hora, con el que te encuentras es Filch?— Ginny siente un escalofrío solo de pensarlo, pero observa a Luna y se da cuenta de que parece decidida a hacerlo. La compadece y reza al verla marcharse tan tranquila—_ Por los calzones de Merlín, que su víctima al menos sea alguien decente_— piensa.

**17:15**

Draco chasquea la lengua y le quita puntos a un alumno de Hufflepuff al tropezarse con él. Por un momento piensa— _Maldito retrasado. Ahora tendré que lavar la túnica para desinfectarla_—Está furioso. Demasiado furioso. Desde luego no ha sido un buen día. Peleas. Peleas constantes con Pansy.  
No entiende por qué sigue incordiándole. Ya le ha dado lo suyo y ella sigue detrás, pidiendo más, babeando. Que cansado está de esa estúpida. ¿Es qué no se da cuenta que la detesta? _Jodida ilusa._  
La situación mejora cuando tiene que escuchar las veinticuatro horas a Blaise con sus absurdas bromas. Llega un momento en que cansan. Quiere despejarse, quiere tomar aire y olvidar a todos los subnormales que le rodean. Va paseando por uno de los pasillos y ve a la _sangre sucia_ junto al cabeza rajada y la comadreja. _Qué novedad_. Ellos se alejan en dirección contraria, mientras ella va rumbo a la biblioteca, o eso es lo que al menos él supone, ya que va cargando con una montaña de libros. Muy común en la maldita sabelotodo. Lleva tantos libros que no ve si arrolla a alguien a su paso, por lo que sin querer, pisa donde no debe.

— _Sangre sucia_, ¿Eres consciente de que acabas de pisarme el pie?— pregunta intentando controlar su indignación. Está al límite y hace un esfuerzo para no sacar la varita y lanzarle un maleficio.

— ¿Ah sí? Si no estuvieras en medio, no te habría pisado, Malfoy.

— Si tuvieras un poco de inteligencia Granger, me respetarías, ¿o es que quieres terminar en el suelo, lamiéndome los zapatos?— La odia. No la soporta. _Sangre sucia_ inmunda.

Hermione le lanza una mirada desdeñosa y sigue rumbo a la biblioteca. _Maldito imbécil desconsiderado_— piensa, aunque tratándose de Malfoy, no se puede esperar otra cosa.

Draco se aleja buscando un lugar apacible y tranquilo donde pueda dormir. Eso es lo que quiere y espera conseguirlo. Si alguien se interpone en su camino no dudará en mandarle a la enfermería.

**17:30**

Luna va dando brinquitos por los corredores del castillo. Mira su reloj. Las cinco y media. Cada vez falta menos para dar su primer beso. Siente como cientos de mariposas revolotean en su estómago. O quizás son _Nargles_. No lo sabe. Observa los cuadros. Pasan algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw por el pasillo a los que ella dice sonriente — _¡Hola!_ — y continúa con su camino.

Está feliz. Cuando vuelva a la biblioteca, Ginny ya no podrá molestarla más. Habrá dado su primer beso. No sabe cómo hacerlo ni si lo hará bien, pero está dispuesta. Eso es lo importante. Además...tiene curiosidad. Una enorme curiosidad. ¿Quién será el chico?

Con un poco de suerte quizás lo conozca y se lleve bien con él. No le importa si se trata de Harry. Él seguramente lo entienda.  
Después de un largo recorrido, durante el cual le ha dado muchas vueltas a las cosas, la cabeza le duele, como si un montón de _torposoplos_ intentaran fastidiarle la tarde. No está dispuesta. La hora se acerca y piensa seguir hasta el final.

**17:45**

Hermione deja todos los libros en la biblioteca. Ya no los necesita. Lleva días con ellos y después de haber terminado el trabajo de Historia de La Magia, ve que no es necesario que estén más tiempo en su habitación, por lo que los devuelve a Pince.  
Luego se marcha con la intención de regresar a la Sala Común pero ve a Ginny sentada en una de las mesas, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ginny? — pregunta extrañada de verla. No es que suela pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

— Leer un libro y esperar a Luna— contesta sin apartar la vista de la lectura — ¿Por cierto qué hora es?

— Las seis menos cuarto pasadas.

Ginny alza la vista rápidamente y sonríe. Parece emocionada.

— Falta poco — murmura.

Hermione la mira con atención al ver su expresión pero no pregunta. Prefiere no saber lo que está pensando su amiga. Seguramente tenga algo que ver con Dean Thomas. Últimamente no deja de hablar de él. Ve que es mejor irse antes de que comience a contarle una de sus típicas historias de cómo surgió el amor entre ellos...  
Tiene que estudiar para Encantamientos y no puede perder el tiempo escuchándola.

— Me voy Ginny. Nos vemos durante la cena — dice apresurándose a salir de la biblioteca.

La pelirroja no dice nada y vuelve a centrar la vista en su libro. Sabe que falta poco. Sabe que Luna volverá, pero que cuando lo haga, seguramente no habrá besado a nadie.

**17:58**

Crabbe y Goyle salen corriendo del Gran Comedor con un montón de pasteles, se estampan contra Draco manchándole la túnica y se dan a la fuga acojonados. Malditos. ¿Qué les ha dado a todos por su túnica? Primero el subnormal de Hufflepuff y ahora los gorilas. _Fabuloso._  
Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo e intenta quitarse las manchas de chocolate de la camisa empeorando la situación. _Joder._  
Escucha a alguien tarareando una canción al fondo del pasillo. ¿Quién narices tiene esa voz tan aguda? Es demasiado molesta. Alza la vista para decirle que se calle y la ve. La dichosa Lovegood. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? La loca. La que debería estar en San Mungo y sin embargo sigue incordiando, con sus gilipolleces sobre bichos imaginarios. Quiere decirle algo, pero después del día que lleva, prefiere no tomarse la molestia. Lo mejor es seguir su camino, ignorándola.  
Se dispone a marcharse pero escucha a la loca decir—_Las seis, las seis, las seis_— A saber que se trae entre manos. Seguramente es otra de sus paranoias mentales típicas de una demente. Está claro. Da dos pasos al frente pero se para en seco al ver que ella está impidiéndole el paso y mirándole sonriente.  
Draco frunce el ceño. Definitivamente, no es su día.

— Lovegood, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— pregunta perforándola con la mirada.

Ve que lleva esos estúpidos pendientes de rábanos y que lo mira de una forma extraña. Demasiado sonriente. Eso no le hace mucha gracia. Al fin y al cabo está loca. Es de esperar que algún día cometa un homicidio.

— Son las seis — repite con voz dulce.

— ¿Y a mi qué? Como si son las nueve. Apártate Lunática— dice intentando empujarla pero ella se mantiene firme.

— ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Tú eres el elegido— suspira— Me hubiese gustado que fuese otro, pero tampoco pasa nada. No es algo malo que seas tú.

Él la mira confuso. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca por la cabeza?

— ¿De qué hablas _Lunática_? ¿Desde cuándo soy el elegido? ¿No se supone que San Potter es el elegido? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Ah, perdón, lo olvidaba. Olvidaba que la cordura es una de tus carencias— le espeta arrastrando las palabras.

La mira con menosprecio. Desde luego tiene un jodido problema. Además de que lo está incordiando y haciendo que pierda el tiempo, tiene que recordarle lo del cabeza rajada. Genial. Quiere humillarla. Hundirla, pero cuando va a abrir su boca para soltarle uno de sus comentarios de serpiente venenosa, se paraliza. No reacciona. Lo nota. Nota como ella se acerca cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y cierra los ojos para besarle. Quiere apartarla, pero el roce de sus suaves labios contra los suyos lo deja inmóvil y piensa _—¿por qué? ¿Ha perdido la única tuerca que le queda?_

Transcurren unos segundos y la Ravenclaw sigue sin apartarse. Por alguna razón, Draco comienza a sentirse impaciente. Ella no abre la boca ni introduce su lengua. ¿A qué espera? Sólo es un maldito y suave roce que dura poco tiempo, aunque el suficiente para hacer que pierda la respiración. Hasta que ella no se aleja y abre los ojos, él no reacciona.

Draco permanece quieto. Parpadea y mira nervioso a su alrededor, preocupado porque alguien lo haya visto, pero el pasillo está vacío. _Gracias a Circe._

— Bueno, pues tampoco ha sido para tanto — sonríe Luna y se gira para marcharse dando brincos.

— ¡¿Perdona?! — la voz de Draco suena como un graznido. Se ha quedado atónito pero ella continúa con su camino como si nada.

¿Esa maldita loca se está burlando de él? ¿Acaba de besarle y dice que no es para tanto? ¡Si no hay mejores besos que los suyos!—_ Estúpida Lovegood.  
_  
Decide que lo mejor es largarse cuanto antes y olvidar el percance. Olvidar que ha caído tan bajo dejándose besar por _esa_, pero... inconscientemente se lleva la mano a los labios mientras se dirige a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aún siente el hormigueo.

_Ese jodido hormigueo._

**18:00**

Hermione recuerda que ha olvidado coger un libro de la biblioteca que necesita urgentemente. Merlín. No quiere encontrarse con Ginny de nuevo, pero tiene que volver. Va caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, pero se queda clavada al suelo como una estatua al ver a Luna Lovegood parada frente a Malfoy, hablando con él. Se esconde en un recoveco cercano intentando escuchar la conversación.

— Son las seis — dice ella sonriéndole.

¿Por qué demonios está hablando con Malfoy? Y peor aún, ¿ por qué demonios le sonríe? El corazón le da un vuelco cuando ve a la Ravenclaw alzando las manos para cogerle el rostro y besarlo. Hermione siente unas ganas incontrolables de coger un libro y lanzárselo a la cabeza. Por desgracia, todos se los ha devuelto a Pince y en ese momento no lleva ninguno a mano. _Maldita sea. _Sólo puede mantenerse en silencio presenciando la escena. Una escena que le fastidia demasiado— _Luna es libre de hacer lo que le dé la gana con su vida _— piensa, pero... ¿besando a Malfoy? ¿A ese estúpido niñato malcriado? Observa al rubio y ve que tiene los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Está claro que él va a pegarle un empujón. Seguro. No va a dejar que Luna lo bese, pero Hermione se queda alucinada al ver que conforme van pasando los segundos, Malfoy comienza a cerrar los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando. Justo en ese instante, Luna se aparta y él se queda rígido mientras mueve la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones. Hermione se pega contra la pared para que no la vea. No quiere que Malfoy la descubra y piense que es una _voyeur_.

—Cretino— farfulla— ¿Cómo consigue que todas caigan a sus pies? Incluso Luna...

Cuando ambos se separan, la leona ve que es el mejor momento para salir de allí y se marcha en dirección a la biblioteca, enfadada. Colérica. Furiosa, y piensa— _Estúpida Lovegood_.

Cuando llega, Ginny continúa allí sentada. Mueve las piernas bajo la mesa, nerviosa. Hermione de mala gana se dirige a una estantería y coge el dichoso libro. Se maldice por haber vuelto a la biblioteca. Odia haber presenciado esa escena.

— Herms has vuelto, ¿te pasa algo?— pregunta la pelirroja curiosa al verla de tan mal humor.

— Ginny, déjame. Ahora no me apetece hablar— le espeta escupiendo cada una de las palabras mientras coge el libro y se dirige a la salida de la estancia.

La pelirroja la mira extrañada— _¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

**18:15**

Luna entra en la biblioteca sonriente, feliz, dando brinquitos como si fuese un hada del bosque hasta llegar a la mesa donde está Ginny.

— ¡Por fin! ¿ Y bien?— inquiere la pelirroja entusiasmada.

La Ravenclaw la mira y se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado?— pregunta Ginny intentando aguantar la risa. Está convencida de que no ha besado a nadie.

— Dije que besaría a un chico pero no dije que fuera a decirte su nombre— Luna suspira y suelta una risita.

Ginny la mira incrédula. Que excusa más mala. Está claro que no ha besado a nadie.

— Bueno Ginny, me voy a mi Sala Común. Espero que no me hables más de Dean. Ahora ya sé cómo es el primer beso, ¿sabes?— y se marcha tal como entró por la biblioteca, tarareando y en su mundo de fantasía.

Ginny se siente molesta. Sabe que a Luna no le gusta escuchar conversaciones sobre Dean, pero que se lo diga tan directamente le duele, y más sabiendo que ella sigue sin haber besado a ningún chico. Luna no entiende ni sabe lo que se siente. La pelirroja bufa pero prefiere no decirle nada, por lo que se limita a observarla, viendo cómo se aleja canturreando, saliendo de la biblioteca y piensa...— _Estúpida Lovegood_.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? :D Pinchad el botoncito de REVIEW y decídmelo! Un beso muy fuerte a todas, tyna fest! :D**


End file.
